How I Fell Dattebayo
by HatterSaz
Summary: (Part 2 to 'Return') Sasuke tells his kids how he fell for their mother.


_**A/N: I'm going to apologize right now for a bad ending. It was really late and I was stressed from college and a load of other shiznit made me gain writers block near the end. I hope you can forgive me *bows***_

 _ **With that, I hope you can all enjoy the rest of it :) And, just to let you all know, I have started part 3 of this series. It's just taking a while. Blame college :T**_

 _ **(Oh yeah, and any flamers, I hope you realize this ship will quite literally never sink. Not even with the canon pairings, people love SasuNaruSasu too much. So how about just dealing with it, k? :))**_

* * *

If there's anything Sasuke _really_ doesn't like, it's his teammates. He finds the pink haired fan girl completely irritating with her constant swooning and lack of ability. Then there's his always late sensei who was recently discovered to be a pervert. How they could never tell from the books he's always reading he'll never know. And finally, there's the hyperactive, blonde, pig tail wearing, knuckleheaded Usuratonkachi. She's strong, getting smarter, and therefore better as a ninja, and kind of funny. But you didn't hear that from him.

So, what makes him dislike her so much? That's simple. It's the near constant use of a word with no real meaning. She uses the word so regularly that it should be against ninja law or something. And that word, seriously irritates him because of its overuse.

"...Dattebayo."

"...Dattebayo!"

"...Dattebayo."

"...'ttebayo!"

"...Dattebayo!"

"...DATTEBAYO!"

"...Dattebayo..."

"...'ttebayo."

He just can't take it! She uses that word so often it will probably be in his head for the rest of time. There's also the chance everyone around her may start saying it too, which would just suck. Kakashi already did it for a joke earlier in the week and he _hates_ the Jonin for it.

So, he thought of a plan. A plan to silence that stupid word before it could be finished. Maybe even started if he can pick up the pattern quick enough.

The next time she goes to say the word, Sasuke puts his plan in action.

"We need a better mission then that datteb-mph"

Her words were cut off as Sasuke slammed his hand over her mouth. Kakashi raised his brow at him in question. Or at least, he thinks he does. He can't really tell with the Jonin's mask on and his forehead protector lowered over one of his eyes. And guess what, Sakura squealed in protest. This is why he hates his team...

Once he releases Naruko's mouth, she turns an evil glare at him. Which he is slightly surprised at, considering it's normally just a pout he receives but, he quickly got over it.

"What was that for teme?!"

Sasuke simply began walking away. Their missions were done for today anyway. All he did, was wave them off and head home. He doesn't need to explain himself to her.

* * *

The next time he here's her voice, he just tries to ignore her and rush past. Of course he couldn't though, since she was talking to his fan girls. What he hears before they all turn to irritate him, makes something bubble inside of him. He's not quite sure why. And the use of _that_ word doesn't bother him in the least.

"Come on, just tell us where he is and we'll leave you alone."

"Yeah!"

"Otherwise we'll follow you around instead!"

"And torment you while you shop."

He had wanted to step in for some reason. Not really wanting to offload his troubles onto her. It's not uncommon knowledge that Naruko has her own stuff to deal with without his fan girls harassing her.

However, his interception was unnecessary.

"Follow me if you want, I'm not telling you where he is. You'll have to harass me instead dattebayo."

And thus, Sasuke didn't hate hearing that word that day. Instead, it was kind of nice. It made his chest bubble and his cheeks feel slightly warm. But he managed to school his expression before the horde of fan girls turned to leave and spotted him. He could have sworn he saw Naruko giving him an apologetic look. Interesting...

* * *

The next few times he hears the word, he slams his hand onto her mouth. And, like last time, she would ask him why with an angry glare. And again, he wouldn't answer her. He would just walk off and hope she left it.

However, she was catching on. She started sneakily moving away from him when she was going to use the word. Made sure she couldn't be silenced when she was about to say it. And everytime, she would send a smug grin back at his irritated glare.

That is, until a certain escort mission. They were in the middle of a fight, and Naruko wasn't fairing too well. The amount of senbon in her would have killed an ordinary person but, she managed to stand on her wobbly legs. Until she couldn't.

She sat panting as the mist ninja jumped from ice sheet to ice sheet. Sasuke could track her now because of his Sharingan, but he still wasn't fast enough to do anything other than dodge. He felt so weak. And a part of him felt like he was failing Naruko. His other teammates forgotten past the dome trapping them.

Something in him had snapped. He wasn't quite sure why he felt it, but the need to protect Naruko was too strong. He dived in the way of the mist ninja's senbon barrage, and took the hit.

When he saw Naruko open her eyes again, he watched as her face contorted into pure horror. He huffed in mild amusement before falling backwards. When he felt strong, yet tiny arms catch him, he looked up. Naruko's face looked like she had seen something devastating, which he supposed was true.

"Why? Why would you protect me?! You hate me!"

He wasn't entirely sure why either. A lot of the hatred he had for her during the academy, had slowly faded away. Like, he hadn't known the real her and that's what he was angry about. He still doesn't know the real her yet, but he's getting there.

"I-I don't know. My body, just moved, on its own."

He felt like he was dying. Though, he understood later that he wasn't. The mist ninja had just knocked him out so that he wouldn't have to kill him. He was kind of surprised by that. But something else surprised him a lot more.

"Don't you dare say that. He had dreams, he was going somewhere dattebayo!"

Again, _that_ word didn't annoy him. Again, that word made his chest bubble, even though it was ridiculously painful. That was the first time he felt that chakra. The chakra that scared him, but probably for different reasons to anyone else. Back then, he had no idea what that chakra meant, or that it was the reason behind all of Naruko's troubles. He only finds that out later, when Orochimaru tells him.

That was the first time, he's ever wanted to hug the blonde knucklehead.

* * *

After that, he stopped trying to silence her with his hand. She had figured it out after all. And he would need a new method of doing it.

While he thought of new ways of stopping that word, Naruko let her defence down. She started walking beside him again. Started to forget that she should move away when she uses that word. Which, she realises later, she should have continued doing.

One Friday, after a mission, Kakashi offered to treat them to barbeque. Of course they all agreed. It was Kakashi paying after all. And he needed to be punished for his tardiness.

So, they all went for barbeque and had a laugh, yada yada yada. Sasuke doesn't really want to reminisce about that part. What was important for him that night, was the walk home. Sakura and Kakashi lived in the opposite direction to him and Naruko. So they split off from them with a wave. That's when it started.

He's not quite sure why his brain went there. Or why it stayed there when he needed a plan for the inevitable use of _that_ word. But it did, and he can't change that. Wouldn't change that. And you tell no one about that part. Got it?

Naruko was rambling again, making it hard for Sasuke to think. She went from one subject to another in the blink of an eye, only asking him questions every so often. It was weird, but very interesting. Then, of course, she used _that_ word again.

"We should definitely be submitted for the Chunin exam! Especially after that fight datteba-mph."

He doesn't really know why. Something inside of him pushed him forward. Made him turn his head and lock lips with Naruko so she'd stop. And, if he's honest, he didn't hate it. Not one bit.

In fact, he felt butterflies flutter in his system. And he heard a noise, as if something he needed clicked into place. He didn't really get it at the time. Not in that minute anyway. But maybe, when they pulled apart a minute later, he had an inkling as to why.

"W-Why did you do that, teme?..."

Her voice was quiet and weak, and Sasuke felt some pride in knowing he did that. His cheeks felt really warm too. But, he didn't care about that at the moment. He just needed to actually answer her this time. He can't just kiss and leave, he'd never hear the end of it. Especially if she told others about it. Not that he was scared she would. She seemed the kind of girl to hide a kiss and run from people. She'd probably have avoided him as well.

"So you'd shut up... I guess..."

No one heard that last part. He had said it too quietly for anyone to hear it. And, after telling her why, that's when he left. He couldn't just stand there in silence and watch as she stood dumbfounded. He needed to sleep, and wonder why his ribs feels like a horrible cage right now. And why his heart wants to run away from him. He was very, very confused.

* * *

It wasn't until his private training with Kakashi when he kind of figured it out. Naruko hadn't said that word in weeks, possibly scared of him kissing her again. And that knowledge somewhat scared him. Then he would wonder why it scared him. And he'd forget Kakashi was there and be punched in the gut. Which was already hurting from the knot someone had tied it in while he was unconscious.

"Sasuke, take a break."

It wasn't Kakashi's usual cheery tone. It was serious, and made Sasuke nod quickly before going to a rock to sit down. Now he had time to think without being beaten up. Or so he believed.

Kakashi sat beside him, single eye showing concern and deep thought. Sasuke didn't really want to know what he was thinking about, but he'd find out anyway. The man never could just stick to himself.

"Did something happen between you and Naruko?"

Sasuke stiffened and froze. How does he answer that? It had been weeks since that incident, and they didn't really act any different. Other than Naruko looking slightly nervous when she went to say _that_ word. But that was a given. Then again, Kakashi didn't know about that did he? So, how does he play this?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Naruko hasn't said 'dattebayo' in a while. And when she's about to, she shoots you a nervous glance before stopping."

Sasuke tilted his head, hoping to feign innocence. However, Kakashi knew better. He also wasn't done.

"Then there's the fact you send her looks when she's not looking. And you keep going into deep thought randomly after she is mentioned or you see her. Like just now."

Sasuke couldn't feign ignorance now, could he? He was trapped in Kakashi's little web. He really did hate his sensei.

He sighed before answering.

"Maybe."

Kakashi raised a brow. Again, Sasuke wasn't too sure how he could tell. Maybe he has just spent way too much time around him. Maybe he should spend sometime around a different teammate...

"Sasuke? Sasuke~?"

He jolted a little and looked back to see a very amused Kakashi. He didn't get why he was so amused. But he needed to stop it, and fast. Before something troublesome happened.

"What?"

"What happened?"

He wasn't quite sure what he meant. Did he mean with Naruko? Or just then? Sasuke chose the latter in hopes of escape.

"I just zoned out, that's all."

"Uh huh, I noticed. Thinking about Naru-Chan~?"

Sasuke's face exploded. Not literally! Though, he had hoped that was the case at the time. Who knew he could hate his sensei anymore than he already did? Stupid Jonin laughing at his face...

"Shut up. So annoying..."

Kakashi had stopped laughing and went back into serious mode. It was kind of weird how he could do that so easily.

"I meant, what happened with Naruko?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, calmed himself, then sighed. He would have to tell his sensei after all.

"She wouldn't stop talking, then she went to say _that_ word again so I shut her up."

Kakashi, again, raised a brow in question. He really wanted to know why his student was being a pain in the ass. Surely it was just a scuffle and they could work it out. They did fight a lot after all, and they still talk so, what changes this one?

"And?"

He was going to regret this. He just knew it. Hatred. That's what his sensei is getting, hatred. Forever and ever.

"I kind of, did it, with a kiss..."

He trailed quietly, desperately hoping to all Kami's that Kakashi hadn't heard him. Unfortunately, yes, yes he did.

Kakashi burst out laughing, the happiest laugh Sasuke had ever heard from him. He really wanted to know how to use that jutsu now. It's not inappropriate to kill your sensei with the move he tought you right?

"Kissed?! You, kissed her?!"

He really hoped the laughing would stop soon. It was getting irritating.

"So that's what it is. She thinks you'll kiss her again."

He settled down finally, before speaking. Sasuke just nodded. He was pretty sure that was it. Wasn't it? Apparently, Kakashi had other ideas.

"No, that's not it. Maybe, she just doesn't want to kiss in public? Ruin the great Uchiha's image."

He smirked under his mask, loving the fact that Sasuke had exploded again. The raven really, _really_ wished it was the literal sense. He doesn't know how much more he can take.

Then, his brain froze. She, wanted to kiss him? She didn't not say that word because they would kiss, but because it would embarrass him in public? Ruin his image? Was that really what she thought? Could, could she...?

"Mah, I know you're thinking about her again Sasuke~."

He jumped again before the red on his face intensified and he glared at the man. If glares could kill, that crow in the distance would be dead! Same with Kakashi!

"How would you know?!"

The best defence. Yell at them so they can figure out it's the truth. He knows Kakashi isn't dumb, so he also knows Kakashi has him figured out. Maybe he could Chidori himself? He wanted Kakashi to hurry up and teach him...

"So, little Sasuke has a crush on Naru-Chan~. My students are growing up~."

He was really close to killing the man. He doesn't need the Chidori. He can just use a kunai. Plain and simple. And he gets to relish in the sight of the mans blood on his weapon, rather than being mildly disgusted with blood on his clothes. And no, it's not at all because he keeps calling her _Naru-Chan_. He just really wants to hurt him.

However, instead of arguing with him, he went back to training. It was almost the finals after all. And he would see her there. He can't miss that tournament.

* * *

It was after that he fled to Orochimaru seeking power. He hadn't really thought about it. He just needed power. He kind of felt like some crazy addict but, he literally couldn't help himself. The curse mark does strange things to your head.

He was at the Valley of the End when she arrived. Tears in her eyes as she left the rescue team behind to save him. He hadn't thought about how his team would react. He could tell from the angry look on her face that she was hurting. And that hurt him a little too.

"Sasuke! Come back to us! Come back home! Please!"

He hated the sound of pain in her voice. But the voice whispering power into his ear seemed louder. He couldn't stop himself from turning towards the border of the Leaf. He only stopped when she yelled again.

"Sasuke please! You can get stronger with us! You have people who love and care for you!"

He turned to her, not showing the sadness he felt. Instead, he looked bored. Borderline angry. He used to think that's what made her jump over. Made her run up to him and grab his shoulders before staring into his eyes. Wide blue searching onyx black for any sign of hesitation.

"You have a home dattebayo."

There it was again. The soft, fragile voice that did weird things to his chest. And only now does he understand, that he did have a crush on her. Where as, back then, he panicked. He needed to separate himself from her, so he pushed her off the statues head. Then he watched as she fell into the water below.

He's pretty sure that he jumped after her because of what he did. But at the time, his brothers words came back full force.

 _"Kill the person closest to you, and unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan."_

His eyes narrowed in focus as he landed with a dull thud on the waters surface. Naruko reemerged a few feet away, gasping for air. She climbed onto the waters surface and looked into his eyes. It disgruntled him a bit, but he recomposed himself in time to run at her with his fist reeled back.

The fight began and the two were evenly matched. Then, he got a particularly strong blow to her cheek. She crashed back into the water, and floated there a few seconds. He doesn't know what she was doing, but when she stood back up, it was wrong. No one can move like that, from laid down to standing without your hands. It was weird, and freaky, and _wrong._

Then, she leaned forward. So much so that she landed on all fours, giving her the stance of a wild animal. Her eyes weren't blue anymore either. They were a fiery red, with black slitted pupils. Her nails and teeth grew as well, adding to the animalistic look. Finally, chakra began leaking from her. Red and awful. He recognised it immediately. It was the horrible chakra from the Land of Waves.

"I won't let you."

He looked back at her, to see her crying again. The only way he knew it was still her, and not some caged beast breaking free.

"I've never, felt like this. It's scary, and new, and I don't want you to leave!"

His eyes widened. He had no idea what she had truly meant by those words. Not then. Not that long ago. But now, he knew very well what she had meant. It was the feeling that brought him back after years of running from her. The feeling that also brought him back to right now.

* * *

"So there you have it, when I fell in love with your mother."

"You fell for mum because of a word?"

"That's weird."

Sasuke chuckled a little at his kids reactions. It didn't matter if they understood it yet. They would when something similar happened to them.

"Well, because of that word, I now have three people who say it."

He said with a grin. Sarada blushed a little, understanding what he meant immediately. It took Boruto a little longer, but when he did, he recoiled in disgust.

"Ew! Stop being all mushy! It's gross datte-"

He stopped, realising what he was about to say. Sasuke felt a little disappointed. He didn't want his kids to hide the word he loved so much! Sarada looked like she would still say it, and Naruko would definitely still say it. But what about Boruto? He seems to have had a bad reaction to the story. Then again, it's not like they can control it properly. Yeah, he's probably going to say it as soon as Naruko gets into an argument with him.

Speaking of the blonde, the door rattled a little as it was unlocked and opened. Then, the Hokage walked in, scroll in hand and glasses sliding down her nose. She pushed them back up before she closed and locked the door.

"Gaara wants to exchange Genin for a ninja programme, interesting. I wonder who I should ask?"

She continued to mumble to herself as she slipped her sandals off. Sasuke, Sarada and Boruto sat silent as they watched her. It wasn't often she brought work home, trying to give Sarada and Boruto the parental love she never got to enjoy as a kid.

"And the Mizukage wants to hold a festival in our village for anyone who wants to turn up? Does she not realise we have a lot of work to do next week? I'm going to punch her next time she's here dattebayo."

She angrily mumbled to herself. Sasuke immediately felt butterflies form as he sprang to his feet and, he is going to say walk but he really ran, for his wife. At the hurried steps, Naruko raised her head. Her eyes widened as a blur of black and blue came into vision. Then, before she could move, she was being squeezed in a hug.

"Erm... Sasuke?"

"Welcome back."

She blinked before chuckling. A warm smile took over her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm home."

"Ew! Get a room!"

"Shut up Usuratonkachi!"

The two pulled away slightly as their kids began arguing. Naruko sighed before rubbing her temples. Sasuke chuckling at their duplicates.

"Sarada, Boruto! Stop arguing or you get no food dattebayo!"

Boruto gave an indigenous noise, showing his compliance, as Sarada simply nodded. The ravenette pushed up her own glasses before sitting back down. Boruto pouted angrily before sitting next to his sister.

Naruko was about to speak again. About to smile and retract her statement, when there was a noise. It was quiet, almost not there. But it was. And it made Sarada go a bright red. Boruto gave a coy smile as he rubbed his nape.

Sasuke blinked, very confused. Where as Naruko, let's just say she was a tad angry.

"What was that?"

The kids looked at each other then back to their mum. The flinched when they saw her hair. Her pigtails were no more as her hair became gravity defying. Blonde swishing behind her head like nine bushy tails.

"What, was that sound?"

As if to aid her rage, the noise happened again. Louder this time. Sasuke volunteered himself to go look while Naruko took steps closer to her kids.

"Since when has there been a cat in the house?! And you better answer or I'll stop feeding you for a week dattebayo!"

Sasuke grinned as he walked away. He felt bad for his kids but, he couldn't help but smile at his wife. That word would never annoy him again. For he greatly loved his kids, and his wife... Dattebayo...


End file.
